Free Fall
by MythicShadows
Summary: Hyuga Hinata fully expected to die facing Uchiha Madara. To die for Konoha. To die for her comrades. Hell, she wished she did. Unfortunately, if there was one thing she learned in her entire Shinobi career, it was that life was a bitch. Desperate and alone, Hinata finds herself stranded in a different world far away from home. Welcome to the 19th century on Earth. AU, Time travel
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Hinata or any of those characters. Those rights belong to Mamashi Kiminaro, but I do own this plot and any other future characters that may be added excluding those from the original Naruto cast. The background is completely fictional and made up.

 _Summary:_

 _Hyuga Hinata fully expected to die facing Uchiha Madara. To die for Konoha. To die for her comrades. Hell, she wished she did. Unfortunately, if there was one thing she learned in her entire shinobi career, it was that life was a bitch._

 _Waking up in a foreign country was bad. Realising she didn't know the language was doubly bad. Turning 5 again and realising her years of hard work and training was gone? That was worse. But that was the least of her worries for apparently no one knew what the Elemental Nations was or even seem to have heard of it before._

 _In a place where Shinobis don't exist and girls are nothing but dolls to parade around or mares to breed, Hinata must learn to adapt to her new world and use use her hidden skills as her greatest weapon._

 _But then again, the Rookie 9 always did have the worst of luck. How did she end up here, will she ever get back-ever see her friends and again, and must importantly, who is she here?_

 _AN:Okay, so I know that I should leave this at the bottom of the chapter but... ehhh._

 _So, I got tired of the many thousands of stories where SIs are reborn into the Narutoverse or where Naruto characters somehow end up in the house of a Naruto fan and asked myself "What would happen if someone from Naruto died and was reincarnated into our world?" Not in this century mind you, but rather somewhere in the distant past._

 _(NOT a crossover)_

 _Ps-The timeline which I will write and characters that I will use are not real people in any time of history!_

 **Chapter 1**

Hyuga Hinata gasped as she jerked awake, clutching her blanket tightly. Beads of perspiration dribbled down her forhead.

She had dreamed about the war again. Neji-nii dying, Naruto-kun being taken over by the Kyuubi, Sasuke-san plunging his Raikiri into Sakura-chan's chest.

It felt terrible, and a constant reminder of all she had lost. She would never see the see her precious village again, the Rookie 9, Konoha 12, or even her team; Kurenai-Sensei, Shino-kun, Kiba- kun and even Akamaru!

And it hurt. It hurt more than having all her tenketsus striked with a jyuken palm; it felt like she was stabbed with a thousand kunai; she wished that it was a rasengan tearing through her instead.

And she wished more than ever that she had the courage to end her own life. All it would take was a small slice on her artery and she would be dead. Gone.

Why her?

But no matter. It was her life goal to find a way home-wherever she was even if it took her years. She wanted-no needed to know what happened. If all of them were still alive, if they had won.

"There you are you little wrench!" The booming voice of the orphanage's matron echoed as Hinata felt herself being dragged by her ear again. "Little girls who don't know how to behave will face retribution by heaven! When you die, you'll be denied entry and your soul will go to hell! Do you want that?!" She hissed venomously into the kunoichi's ears.

"I-I-Ile!" Hinata responded subconsciously in her native tongue trying to protect her throbbing ear.

The matron's eyes glowed almost warningly, "What did you say?" she hissed, her apparent patience coming to an end. "Know your place wretch! We were kind enough to take you in, feed you and give you a roof over your head!"

"I-I understand. I apologise for acting out of turn. I won't do it again." And she wouldn't; well, she would actually, but she wouldn't allow herself to be caught again. If she did, she'd probably deserved it getting caught by a _civilian_. The thought left a bitter taste in her mouth.

"See that you don't!"

It had almost been a year since she'd woken up that faithful day in the darkness of a room, cold, lost, and oh so confused.

It was pitch black.

She'd thought she'd thought ended up in hell before she realised that it wasn't quite right.

"Is this the afterlife?" She whispered still half-dazed.

Muffled sobs answered her question.

Did ghosts have charka? Did they breathe? And most importantly did they cry like a little kid?

The wall infront of her burst open and light steamed in as a tall burly man appeared.

The man hummed, obviously pleased. "Good your finally awake!"

Hinata scrambled back in shock, her eyes widening in alarm. "Nani?! Gomen'nasai, wakarimasen." [What?! Im sorry I don't understand.]

The man seemed taken aback a vein on his face twitching in annoyance. He grabbed the girl by her long dark hair and grabbed her chin, staring at her intently, his finger trailing down her cheeks.

Cold white defiant eyes glared back at him.

"My, my, my, and what do we have here eh? A foreigner?"

Hinata might not have understood his words, but she knew the look in his eyes all too intimately. She saw it all too often in the look of the crazed nins and bandits she was sent after-to end. She squirmed in his grasp trying to escape, but she was too weak-this body was to weak. And she'd wished more than ever that she'd trained longer and harder when she was younger. " Watashi o tebanashimasu!" [Let me go!]

His eyes lit up in understanding. " _Japanese_. Your a _Japanese_ brat." He mused to himself. "I wonder how a delicate little lamb like you managed to find your way onto our shores eh brat?"

A second cloaked figure appeared with the silent grace of a seasoned veteran. "But no matter, she will fetch a high price on the market. And really that's _all_ that matters." One could only see the the crooked yellow teeth through his black mask.

The other kids fell silent long ago, listening on this seemingly interesting conversation. But then what else was there to do?

The burly male hesitated, lingering on her pale liliac eyes. "Are you sure? She seems to be blind." The unspoken need not be said. No one wanted a blind servant.

The he tall cloaked man chuckled. "All the better. She looks like an exotic princess descended to the earth. She'll be a looker in the future for sure. There be no end to the men who'll want her as a slave. Especially since she won't be able to run in her _condition_."

"Yes, indeed she will."

AN: And that sums up the prologue of my new story on FanFiction.

Read, love, comment, follow! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the canon characters. All other characters are mine.

Warning: This book will portray Hinata with a darker view of the world. Not everything is black and white. The book will show the darker aspects of the world as well. There will also be an increasing amount of subtle meanings in the book as well as the story develops as the plot thickens. You have been warned.

Previously:

 _A second cloaked figure appeared with the silent grace of a seasoned veteran. "But no matter, she will fetch a high price on the market. And really that's all that matters." One could only see the the crooked yellow teeth through his black mask._

 _The other kids fell silent long ago, listening on this seemingly interesting conversation. But then what else was there to do?_

 _The burly male hesitated, lingering on her pale liliac eyes. "Are you sure? She seems to be blind." The unspoken need not be said. No one wanted a blind servant._

 _The he tall cloaked man chuckled. "All the better. She looks like an exotic princess descended to the earth. She'll be a looker in the future for sure. There be no end to the men who'll want her as a slave. Especially since she won't be able to run in her condition."_

"Yes, indeed she will."

Chapter 2

Hinata curled her arms protectively around her body and huddled in the furthest corner of her jail. She just wanted to get away. To get away from the noise, from the people, from this place. Hell, she wanted to get away from _everything_!

She bit back a whimper as her nails drew blood. And damn it! She was a _Shinobi_! A _Kunoichi_! Not some bloody _princess_. So why was her body so fucking _weak_ -that even digging her nails into her palms would cause so much pain?

A puddle of murky water stared back at her. Even in the darkness, she trace out the contour of her face. She could imagine the position of every bone and organ. That was the benefit of using the Byakugan since young. But with that, she also knew how weird she must look to them. How much she stood out like a sore thumb.

Even in the short moments of sunlight she had, she'd managed to catch a glimpse of the other children. They had brown hair, black hair, blonde hair and even hair as good as Naruto's, but nothing as outstanding as her dark lavender hair or pale lilac pupil-less eyes. She doubted that they even saw a Hyuga before her.

A little boy crawled up to her confirming this fact. Well, not little, he was taller than her now but compared to the kids she knew-she'd _been_ , he was the equivalent of a drooling infant.

Perhaps this was what it was like to grow up in a land untouched by the horrors of war. The continued existence of innocence and naivety in their wide sparkling eyes. Oh how she missed those good old times when she had no burden but her own to speak of.

"Hello~" He trailed of smiling shyly at her as he grabbed the corner of her clothes to call her attention upon him, not that it was actually needed.

"Hello." She replied softly. She might not have mastered the language yet, but observing was what she did best. Under Kurenai-sensei's tutelage, her team had blossomed into a excellent tracking and information gathering team. There was no way she would let this language barrier deter her, even if she felt like giving up at times.

Imagine if she could learn the language and bring it back to Konoha! Then they would have an additional security to their codes- it was an entirely different language for heavens sake with what seemed like nonsensical syllabuses and most likely an entirely different grammar structure-and conversations even if it could be decoded with time and effort.

The little boy tugged at the long flowing hair, twirling a strand with his fingers, as if trying to estimate the 'realness' of it. "Is it natural?" His eyes were burning with curiosity.

"Yes." She whispered slowly, rolling the strange yet foreign sound around her tongue despite not fully comprehending the words that poured out of his lips. His question was as clear as day to her.

Hinata knew she had to play along even if it meant being meek and acting like a blind little girl which she disliked. Passionately. But for the sake of information gathering she had to. She could not afford to alienate any possible allies of hers or set off her guards, lowering her chances of escape. She swore they could sense disobedience like a bloodhound to its prey. As a blind, meek, girl, they would be more likely to forget her and allow her to fade into the shadows-as much as she could with her exotic looks anyway, she thought grimacing.

The very first thing she was going to do once she left would be to change her looks with a henge or draw up a seal. There was no way she could go around like this. It was like painting a bloody bullseye on her back. As of now, it was too late to change anything anyway.

The Byakugan-hime shoved those thought away for a later time, trying to reconnect to her inner self-meditating. And when she found it, she almost recoiled in dismay. Her coils were a absolute mess. Her spiritual energy was thrice the size of her physical energy-it seemed like they had travelled back with her, but it made sense in a weird sort of way as spiritual energy is increased through the development of a person's mental capability and the developmental ones' spirit while physical energy is derived from the amount of ATP each cell could produce which would increase with the amount of training they put their body under. The fitter they are, the more ATP each cell could produce and thus the more physical energy they'll have. Since she retained her memories, it would be natural that her spiritual charka, gathered from more than two decades worth of experience far outweighed her measly five year old body's physical energy production levels.

Sure, due to her pure-blood Hyuga lineage, her charka levels were already higher than normal and her control better than most, but this totally changed everything. Darn it. This meant that she would have to redo all her charka control exercises and most likely would be unable to hold up a proper henge anyway. Why couldn't life just stop throwing hurdles at her? But no matter. This would be beneficial to her as well. This meant that she would be able to attain bigger coils now that she had more experience to do what she knew would benefit herself the most.

The little boy shifted next to her snapping her out of her reverie. She scrutinized the children around her, their ages varying from seemingly as young as 4 to the teens as old as 15 though the older ones seemed to be chained or tied up-most likely to prevent them from causing any trouble.

They wore ill-fitted clothes that seemed to fit the description of rags more, their faces covered with dirt and grime, their matted hair sticking to their faces giving them a rabid look. And the odor- it made her feel like puking. But then agin, she doubted she looked or smelt much better. Just where exactly were they anyway? And who were their captors? What did they want from them?

Hinata really wished she could speak the language then more than ever to be able to understand her situation more or even wished she had pressured Naruto more to further her knowledge in Fuinjutsu. Unfortunately, at her current level, there was no way she could create a language seal on the spot much less attempt it in blood on herself. She'll have to be crazy to that and she certainly wasn't that desperate yet.

The heavy iron door slammed open revealing the obese man who'd lugged her days before. "Move it brat." He growled at her.

Uncertainly she stood, her legs almost trembling from the strain before she reinforced her muscles with charka. At least reinforcing a general area with charka wasn't that beyond her abilities considering the fact that even the civilian kids back home did it.

Unscrupulously he towed her forward dragging her by her elbow out of her jail and into an endless maze of dull identical corridors before shoving her into another prison like room.

Hinata layer sprawled on the ground acting like the docile little girl she was supposed to be. Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes. "P-please. I-I I'm sorry." Her peculiar accent and stutter only enhancing her image of a adorable innocent kid.

The man scoffed. He took a intimidating step forward, towering over her and lifter her jaw roughly to stare into her eyes. "It seems we will make something of you yet aye?" He grinned condescendingly-mocking her- leaving her very bones reverberating in warning at the turbulent times that were soon to be.

Whoop! Another chapter finished and up! Anyone have any suggestions? Don't hesitate. After all, as the saying goes,mtwo minds are greater than one. The more the merrier, and the spicier the story will get. More randomness, unexpectedness, climaxes, falls, and of cause epicness ne?

Read, love, comment, favourite, follow!


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously:_

 _Unscrupulously he towed her forward dragging her by her elbow out of her jail and into an endless maze of dull identical corridors before shoving her into another prison like room._

 _Hinata layer sprawled on the ground acting like the docile little girl she was supposed to be. Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes. "P-please. I-I-I'm sorry." Her peculiar accent and stutter only enhancing her image of a adorable innocent kid._

 _The man scoffed. He took a intimidating step forward, towering over her and lifter her jaw roughly to stare into her eyes. "It seems we will make something of you yet aye?" He grinned condescendingly-mocking her- leaving her very bones reverberating in warning at the turbulent times that were soon to be._

 **Chapter 2**

Right or wrong; Good or evil; Light or dark; Black or white; Yin or yang. To many this might seem to be as clear as day. Surely, if a person kills someone, their evil right? And the person saves another's life? Well, he ought to be crowned a hero!

But have you ever thought beyond that? Beyond the obvious? Instead of saying "No shit Sherlock", have you ever wondered why?

Some people say they wish to cleanse the world of evil and _unite_ all under a single banner. Others say they wish to _conquer_ to world and rule over all. But yet, aren't all the same? To _unite_ the world; To _conquer_ the world. Both still means that the world shall fall under a single rule. However, why is it we associate the word unite with _good_ and conquer with _bad_? To both actions, there will still be bloodshed and war. There will be battles fought-wins and loses. Is either truly for the better? Or is it for a greater good? How much must be sacrificed to create this so called utopia?

The hardest battle to win is the one that you never knew you were fighting. The good hides beside dozens of masks and veils, only preaching of the Greater Good. Of how, the people would benefit. Their intentions portrayed as pure, but yet how much is truth? Like the saying goes, the best lie is one built upon the truth. At least the so called evil, announces their intentions to the world to judge, and judge they will. You may say ignorance is bliss, however it is the truth that shall set us free.

It is impossible to satisfy everyone, just like there will always be two-sides to a coin.

How do you know love, without knowing hate?

How do you know peace, without knowing chaos?

How do you know joy, without knowing grief?

Like there can be no darkness without light, just like there can be no light without darkness. To dream of ever eliminating one but not the other is not just improbable, it's impossible. So why bother?

 _Hope._

 _Love._

 _Faith._

 _Desire._

It is these attributes that makes us human. That allows us to continue to dream. That gives us the will to fight. To persevere. Even in times of darkness, there will always be those that remain strong. It is what empowers us to reach beyond the stars, but yet it is also what allows us to watch the world burn.

That was once the purpose of _Ne_. To create the perfect weapon free of emotions as emotions clouds a persons judgement. Causes them to make illogical decisions. Hatake Sakumo was one such example. To save his two teammates, he abandoned his mission which resulted in the outbreak of the Third Shinobi Wars causing thousands of men, Shinobi and civilians to be killed in the aftermath. But yet, it was these emotions that gave the Nanadaime Hokage Uzumaki Naruto the will to fight on even against what should have been an impossible opponent. His will to protect those he loved giving him the strength to perservere everytime he fell. Uchiha Madara-once in a lifetime prodigee. Said to be only comparable to Senju Hashirama. The Kami no Shinobi. The Jyuubi-the ten tails, most powerful of all the tailed beasts, defeated only once in all of the history of the Elemental Nations by the Rikudo Sannin himself. The creator of Ninshu. The one who first taught the people how to use their charka. Õtustuki Kaguya the mother of charka. The one who ate the forbidden fruit that gave the world charka and gave humans power over the supernatural although turned into a madwoman driven by jealousy and fear. Naruto, despite having to fight against such fearsome opponents never once gave up and instead became a beacon of light for the Allied Forces, pouring his entire soul into his desire to defeat these legends so that those he loved would be able to live.

So why? Why strive to fight against human nature? Why strive to go against fate? Why strive at all?

Because no one is perfect. No one knows everything.

The most dangerous man is one who has nothing to loose. Even a cornered mouse can become a ferocious tiger if pushed far enough.

Hinata knew all that. Been through all that. And yet, it never made it any easier. Her days as a naive genin unwilling to hurt or kill anyone were long over because she knew that - learned that an act of mercy to an enemy could mean the death of her own loved ones.

Not everyone can be saved. That was a harsh lesson she learnt on her first mission as a jounin. Even if they were innocents, civilians or children. In this world, only the strongest survive. If they were weak or unlucky enough to be captured, then it was better to leave them be. Knowing which battles could be fought and which would be fruitless was perhaps the day where she truly lost her innocence. She wasn't Naruto. She didn't have the power to bend reality to her whims or bulldoze her way headfirst into saving the world. She was just another Shinobi in the grand scheme of things and it was better to live another day then risk being killed or captured herself.

She still remembered the time where she was still doe-eyed and belived she could save the world, save innocents from a tyrants rule. She was in the middle of a mission when she stumbled upon a prositution ring and recklessly decided to save the girls, many of whom were young enough to be academy students. What she failed to take into account were the secret nuke-nins hired by the boss and so her team was slaughtered. It was only because of her kekkei genkai that she was kept alive and used as a hostage against her clan, her eyes stolen and almost raped. If it wasn't for her the Anbu team sent to retrieve her, she would have never have returned safe and sound with her eyes back in her head. And it wasn't until she was back that she discovered that Hyuga Hiyomi, her mother's only sister had been on the rescue team and had died saving her. After that, she had squashed her idiotic desire to save others and never stepped into what was not her business again.

Yes, she pitied the other children who were caught with her, but she wouldn't risk her neck for theirs and if she ever comes upon a chance to escape she wouldn't save them without a good reason to.

Lights blinked overhead as she was shoved into what seemed like a dressing room. Mirrors lined every wall in the room. A rack containing an odd assortment of bright and dull clothes hung from it. A man sat in the center of the room on a tall black leather chair, his legs crossed as he used his fingers to support his head, his eyes scrutinizing her, taking in her every detail.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

His fingers creating a rhythmic beat against the plastic. Hinata writhed uncomfortably under his scrutiny.

"No, no, no! That absolutely will not do girl! Stand straight! Lift your head! Stop cowering!"

The words meant absolutely nothing to Hinata. All she could tell from his frantic gestures were frustration and happiness.

"Yes, yes, yes! That's absolutely it!" The man dragged her to the chair and tied a cloth around her neck grabbing a tray of tools at the same time.

The silver scissors in his hand taunted her. She froze at the sight of the weapon before forcing herself to relax. There was nothing she could do yet anyway.

The young girl shut her eyes as the scissors went near her eyes.

Snip.

Snip.

Snip.

Her hair fell to the ground in layered tresses.

Snip.

Snip.

Snip.

The man ran a comb through her hair.

Snip.

Snip.

Snip.

The scissors stopped.

The chair spun and she was turned to face him. He titled her face left and right before exclaiming. "Marvelous!" His eyes shone bright with excitement. Then he ushered her into a connected room.

Hinata gazed warily at the marble floors her eyes quickly picking up every detail in the room. Exits. Dangers. Potential weapons.

In the room were a group of people wearing laboratory clothes with medical masks and caps. They quickly took her from the man and made her lie on the metal bed, tying her hands and legs down with metal chafts.

Hinata struggled against the chafts weakly as she contemplated the possibility of using her jyuken to break free, but there was no guarantee that she would be able to escape even if she managed to defeat these men.

Sharp foreign words were exchanged and the last thing she remembered was a sharp pick on her forearm before the world went black.

Soft murmurs filled the room as Hinata regained consciousness. Keeping her breath even and her eyes closed, Hinata strained her senses to assess the situation. She could feel a dozen extremely weak charka signatures around her, all of which were pulsing slowly and evenly symbolising that they were all still unconscious. She guessed that the only reason she was awake was because her charka had helped to burn out the drug in her vains and that she had started her poison resistance training as soon as she could walk.

Two signatures infront of her burned slightly brighter than the rest, churning and whirling continously. Older. Agitated. Awake. The signature all but whispered.

Over the past few days where she was captive and there was nothing to do, she had concentrated on learning how to read the signatures of the people in this place so that she would be able to better assess anyone she met in the future. After all, as a species, every soul does have something in common and it is only a matter of knowing where to look to be able to read a person. With the training she had received in the past, it was pathetically easy to read the people here especially since they made no attempt to mask, conceal or supress their charka although the small dimuitive sizes of their cores did make sensing from a distance much harder but at point black, it wasn't much of a problem.

The two spoke in hushed tones and Hinata tried her best to understand them though she could only catch snippets here and there.

"...rich...sell them..."

"...blind girl... Gustave? ...no way..."

"He'll be unhappy...Paris...opening.."

"...Don't care... die..."

A jerky movement from her right brought the conversation and Hinata silently cursed that person even though she didn't understand much of the conversation or make sense of what she understood but at least it was better than nothing.

The two men quickly got up and stood besides each other with what she assumed was a door between them.

As others continuer to stir, she made a snap decison and opened her eyes as well. What she saw then would have been shocking if she hasn't seen it all before.

It seemed like magic had occurred for the grimy street rats she'd seen before had all been transformed. Now, they were all neatly groomed and wearing pretty clothes with simple makeup to enhance their looks and she wondered how she looked herself.

It seemed as fate would have it, that she had stumbled into another slave ring and this time, she was one of the victims. This left her with several options none of which were good. She could either try to escape now which had a high risk of failure, go along with the auction and escape during the changing of hands, or escape after she reached her new masters place. None of the options sounded appealing to her and even if she did escape where would she go? She knew not the language spoken nor the place where she was at and had absolutely no money on her ( _though she wasn't adverse to stealing if need be_ ) so perhaps the best choice might be to go along and cooperate first.

It wouldn't be the first time she acted as a slave anyway- _though this time it's real her mind whispered treachously_ \- and doing this would give her a roof over her head and a chance to assimilate to this new environment. She could create new plans based on her situation later on anyway.

The door opened ominously and another masked man- not that it would do them any good as all she neede was a taste of his charka she would be able to recognise him anywhere in the future- stepped in whispering to the other two inside.

"It's time. Bring them out."

...

 ** _Check out the poll on my profile regarding this story._**

 **Hope you enjoyed the story!**

 **Also, do you want anyone else from the Narutoverse to appear in this story? I'll place the cap at two more characters so if there is anyone you want, don't hesitate to suggest them and why you chose that character. But, if you think that having Hinata totally alone on Earth is a better choice then do say it! I will read through all suggestions and take them into consideration.**

 **Characters I've taken into consideration:**

 ** _Haruno Sakura_ for her great medical skills will be of a great help in the past and allow them to do prodigious feats and kill without people knowing why or how.**

 ** _Yamanaka Ino_ for her ability to read minds and body language will be of great help in the past and help discern lies from truths. Plots in the past are not uncommon and Ino's specialty will be able to see friend from foe.**

 ** _Hyuga Neji_ for the history he shares with Hinata and the fact that they are of the same clan and hence have the same fighting skills and can further advance each other.**

 ** _Nara Shikamaru_ for none is better then him in terms of raw brain power. With him, scenarios upon scenarios will all be calculated before it even happens. Hence mostly any situations that occur can be solved by his genius.**

 ** _Uchiha Shisui_ is another genius in his own right, with a fighting prowess unparallel to almost no-one and with his sharingan and Hinata's Byakugan, they will be able to complement each other's abilities.**

 ** _Senju Nawaki_ is a relative unknown in the entire Naruto, but I believe that adding Nawaki can prove to be quite interesting. Despite the fact that Nawaki and Hinata have never met in real life, they both do share a common love for Konoha and Tsunade. Their discovery of each other can be twisted into something really really interesting. After all, not nothing beats the paranoia of two ninjas thinking their alone in the world before meeting each other and realizing not all is as it seems.**

 **I will not add _Uzumaki Naruto_ or _Uchiha Sasuke._ Adding overpowered characters like Naruto or Sasuke would make everything seem a little non-realistic. Naruto I believe also has too strong a hero-complex in him and his unwillingness to kill as shown in the anime (where he only killed one person before in his entire ninja career) can cause him to be a unneeded liability. Sasuke while powerful and understanding of the darker nature of people is also a little too dark himself and would most likely just destroy all that he feels is a danger to him. Like Naruto, both are stubborn to a fault and will stop at nothing till they succeed. **

**Also, thanks to Alizes and scarlettravencrove for reviewing!**

 **Lots of love,**

 **MythicShadows**


End file.
